Freezer Burn
by icemoonbankai
Summary: Bechloe Superhero!AU: All Chloe Beale wanted out of life was to make her destructive powers a force for good. What happens when she meets someone who makes being bad feel so right? This isn't my best work, but it's what I needed to write after not writing for so long. My return to writing, I guess.


**So... This is what we call a hiatus breaker. After a much needed break from the fanfiction game, I'm back, and I'm bringing a few ideas I had with me. To those who follow my other fics, have no fear, I will begin to update them again. In the meantime, have this little Drabble thing I crapped out a few days ago. If you'd like me to continue, or just love or hate it, please let me know in the review section. Enjoy!**

* * *

Mortal enemies. That's what they were. Then why was it so easy to lie to her best friend and team leader and sneak out to see her? For that, Chloe had no answer. It was so horribly cliche. She was part of the superheroine team "The Bellas", fighting crime mundane and extraordinary. The source of this crime usually stemmed from the "Troublemakers", as they liked to be called, jokester criminals with a flair for the dramatic and face paint. The group was comprised of superhuman and civilian criminals alike, all bonded by a lust for power and an inclination to avoid the law.

She was currently dealing with one of their leaders, Dasher, and his super speed was currently being a super pain in the ass. She sent another lightning bolt screaming his way, groaning when he dodged it. It hit a stack of crates, sending burning pieces of whatever was in them flying through the air. Great, more property damage.

"Yo Sparky, can't hit a moving target?" the dark-haired super grinned at her beneath his black and white face paint.

"I can, I'm just waiting for Dancer, Prancer, and Vixen," she shot back, using his temporary rush of anger as an opportunity to blast him in the chest.

"Shit! That fucking hurt!" The speedster groaned, clutching his burnt chest.

"Well maybe if you weren't such a fuckwad, you wouldn't have gotten hit," a new voice called from the shadows. Chloe couldn't help the large smile that overcame her features.

"That's not a very nice thing to say," Chloe chided playfully.

"Do I look like a nice person?" the short girl smirked, gesturing to her dark outfit, blue and silver face paint, and small Troublemakers logo.

"Yo, Freeze, a little help?" Dasher winced from the floor.

"Nope. As a reward for your shitfuckery, you get a free ride in a cop car and an all expense paid stay at the state prison!" she clapped her hands mockingly, sending out a few puffs of snow streaming down like confetti. The girl, simply named Freeze, was the foil to Chloe's heat related powers, and it showed in more ways than one. Everything about her was darker, colder. Horribly appropriate, really.

"You know, for the leader of a crime syndicate, you sure do like putting your own criminals away." She pulled out her BellaCom and tapped the police contact info, calling them to her position.

"If they don't get punished, how will they improve? Honestly, Sunshine, it's like you've never gotten in trouble before." Chloe blushed and smiled at the use of the nickname. The villain, for lack of a better word, was the only one who ever called her that, but then again she had her own nickname for the brunette.

"I'm a hero, Frosty. Heroes don't get in trouble." Chloe's eyes followed Freeze as made a circle around her, slowly drawing closer.

"I don't know, you're in pretty big trouble right now." Their eyes never broke contact as she pushed Chloe up against the wall, pinning her arms with one hand above her head.

"Um, hello? Still incapacitated here?" Dasher groaned, failing to get up once more.

"Shut it, fucker," Freeze growled.

"Insubordinate much?" Chloe giggled.

"You have no idea. Now, where were we? Something about you being in huge trouble?" the girl gripped her tighter.

"Oh please, you don't stand a chance against me," Chloe teased, letting herself be held in place.

"That's not the kind of trouble I was talking about." The brunette's voice was low and gravelly as she leaned in.

"I know." Chloe bit her lip and smiled before closing the distance between them. The sensation was mind-blowing, as it always was. Burning hot against icy chill, the perfect compliment to each other.

They pulled away and Freeze released her hands, staring for a single moment before they clashed back together, pulling at uniforms and hair. Chloe groaned when the sound of sirens broke through the haze, standing and helping her companion up from where they'd slid onto the floor. She laughed at the singed state of the shorter woman's outfit and the frosted appearance of her own. It was a bit hard to control your powers when you were so caught up in... something else. That was one of the reasons that Chloe hadn't been in many relationships: others couldn't handle the heat. She'd learned that the hard way after giving her first boyfriend second degree burns. That one was a bit hard to explain to the E.R.

"And that's my cue to leave. I'll be seeing you, Sunshine," she saluted, taking off to who knows where. Chloe wished that she could see her when they weren't on opposing sides of a situation, but it was too dangerous. If either of their teams found out... Chloe didn't want to think about it.

"Good job, Heatwave. We've been chasing this guy for a long time," Officer Swanson greeted with a large smile and a wave, not noticing the shadowy figure making her escape.

"Thanks. I'd help you see him off, but I've really gotta get back to HQ. Amazon is gonna kick my ass if I don't get my report in," Chloe sighed, referring to her meticulous best friend.

"Of course. Oh, um, could you maybe mention to Amazon that I said hi?" he asked hopefully. Chloe smiled and nodded, because while her uptight team leader would never admit it, she liked that the young policeman had a crush on her.

"Sure thing, Jesse." And with that, she climbed up to the roof of the warehouse, jumping off and riding thermals all the way back to base.

* * *

"Chloe Beale, what do you think you're doing?" Aubrey stormed into the kitchen, startling the redhead who had a piece of bread and a butter knife in her hands. Her heart, already beating hard from climbing in the window and grabbing toast-making supplies as fast as she could, nearly jumped out of her chest.

"Making toast?" Chloe ventured, smiling weakly as she heated up her hand until the bread was cooked perfectly. She was glad her powers had more practical applications than hero work, unlike some supers she'd met.

"Where were you last night?" the blonde demanded, crossing her arms.

"Out." With one of our mortal enemies. No big deal.

"What did you do while you were 'out'?" she made air quotes.

"Stuff." Chloe turned away from her best friend, trying to put on a good enough poker face.

"Tell me, what kind of 'stuff' keeps you 'out' until..." she checked her watch "six o' clock in the morning, which happens to be seven hours past the agreed upon curfew? Because the only exceptions to that rule are hero work, which I know for a fact you weren't doing, or through the correct written form, which I have not seen on my desk. There are rules for a reason." Aubrey tapped her foot, waiting for an explanation.

"I can't tell you. I wish I could, but I can't," Chloe sighed, putting down the food.

"Then I have no choice; rules are rules. Chloe, I have to put you on a 36 hour probation, starting right now. You'll only be allowed outside in case of severe emergency, as listed in the rule book," the blonde gave her best friend a sympathetic smile, handing her the packet in question.

"What? I can't... You can't... Please, Bree!" Chloe pleaded, thoughts immediately going to Freeze.

"I'm sorry, Chloe. Shit, the Troublemakers are making a play for the bank on First and Third! I'd love to stay, but I've gotta go. I'm sorry." Aubrey darted away to change into her suit.

"No, I'm sorry," Chloe whispered to the empty air.

* * *

"So this is Bella HQ, huh? Pretty sweet digs," Freeze mused, looking around with interest. At least, Chloe thought it was interest. The blue and silver around her eyes made it hard to read her expression, which was probably the point.

"Don't you ever get tired of the mystery? I mean, I might like to see the face of the girl I'm sleeping with," Chloe shrugged.

"Well you just get right to the point, don't you? Okay, I'll show you mine if you show me yours," she grinned, holding out her hand. Chloe fingered her mask for a moment, then smiled.

"Deal." They shook. Chloe directed her to the bathroom, so that they could both remove what hid their identities.

"So how're we gonna do this? Just one, two, three, and I pop out of the bathroom like a jack in the box, or what?" Freeze called from the other side of the door.

"Just come out! No need to be so dramatic all the time," Chloe laughed.

"Yeah, I kinda feel like a dumbass, hanging out in your bathroom like this." Chloe stepped back as the door swung open, revealing the other girl.

"Wow, you are way prettier without that mask than I could have imagined," the brunette sighed, eyes never leaving her companion.

"You're not so bad yourself, um..." Chloe trailed off, hoping the short girl would fill in the blank.

"You want names, too? Geez, Sunshine, next you'll be asking to meet my parents. I'm Beca." She held out her hand for the second time.

"Hi Beca, I'm Chloe. Nice to finally meet you," the redhead bypassed the hand and went straight for her lips. There wasn't much more talking for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Chloe! I brought you lunch! Quit sulking and come on out, Hot Stuff!" Chloe jumped at the voice, startling her shower partner.

"I thought you said no one was gonna be here today! Who the fuck is that?" Beca stood up from her kneeling position and poked her head out of the shower curtain. Chloe quickly pulled her back in.

"Don't do that! No one was supposed to be here. It's just Stacie; you might know her as Miss Shift. I'll be right back, just stay here and don't do anything stupid." Chloe stepped out and wrapped herself in a towel. She exited the bathroom, and was in the process of shutting the door behind her when she came face-to-face with her friend.

"Hi Stacie," Chloe grinned nervously.

"A shower? In the middle of the day? Getting acquainted with the detachable shower head?" Stacie grinned lasciviously.

"Oh my God, no! Though I was a little busy," Chloe whispered, jerking her head toward the bathroom.

"You brought someone here? Holy shit, I'm a nympho and even I don't do that! Do you know how hardcore Aubrey is about all the privacy rules? She's gonna kill you!" Stacie clapped her hands gleefully, excited to see some drama.

"She's not gonna kill me because she's not gonna find out," the redhead said pointedly.

"Right. So who is it? Another hero? A cop? A politician? A regular old civilian?" the brunette's eyes gleamed with curiosity.

"Hey Chloe, what's taking so long?" Beca chose that inopportune moment to make an appearance, thankfully covered with a towel. Stacie peered at her for a moment, even holding up her hands to simulate a mask in her line of sight. Her eyes suddenly went wide and her mouth popped open in surprise.

"Or none of the above? Chloe, you dirty little bird! Oh, Aubrey wouldn't just kill you, she'd kill you, resurrect you, and then kill you again!" Stacie gasped.

"I know she would, which is why you're not gonna say anything. At all. Ever. Or I will burn all your hair off in your sleep." She made a flame in the palm of her hand, and the other heroine backed off, hands raised.

"I swear on my gorgeous hair and awesome boobs, I will not speak a word of it to anyone," Stacie mimed zipping her lips and grabbed the assets in question, which drew Beca's attention.

"Don't look!" Chloe smacked the back of Beca's head.

"So that's what you look like under all that face paint. Hot," Stacie murmured appreciatively, unabashedly looking her up and down.

"Don't even think about it, Sex Drive," Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's waist and (with a little difficulty) rested her head on the brunette's shoulder.

"Okay, Hot Stuff, no need to go all possessive girlfriend on me. I know a taken girl when I see one. I'm just gonna go out and save the day some more, and I didn't see anything. Good? Good." A few minutes later, she was gone, leaving the two supers alone once more.

* * *

"Not that I don't love the fact that we just had a three day, nonstop sex-a-thon, and I really, really love that, but I think we should talk a little. About what we are. About us." Beca reclined into the pillows of Chloe's bed, watching for her reaction.

"Wow, hard ass supervillain Freeze, leader of the largest crime syndicate in the United States wants to talk about feelings? Wait until word gets out," Chloe teased, relaxing beside her.

"Fine, I guess you don't wanna talk. Way to pass up a once in a lifetime opportunity," Beca grinned.

"I'm sorry, I do want to talk, I do! Shoot," Chloe pleaded.

"What are we? I mean, Stacie called us girlfriends, but if you didn't want to, I mean-" Chloe silenced her with a kiss.

"Is this your completely socially awkward way of asking me to be your girlfriend? Because if it is, my answer is yes," the redhead hugged her closer.

"Great. I thought I was going to have to ruin my badass rep and stumble my way through that. What are we gonna do? I mean, like you said, I'm a supervillain and you're a superhero. Our friends hate each other, and we can't avoid battling each other forever," Beca sighed, running her fingers absentmindedly through red locks.

"I wanted to ask you about that. Why are you a bad guy? You're so... good. What's your motivation?" Out of the many things Chloe never understood about the girl, this was the biggest.

"A lot of things. My dad was a villain, and then I got mixed up in his shit and got pegged for it, and when I tried to fix it and do something good, I kept screwing it up. Those guys, the Troublemakers, they're my family, they took me in. Most of them can't function in society, because everyone's screwed them over, too," Beca shrugged, frowning.

"No more talking. It makes you sad." Chloe smoothed out Beca's scrunched eyebrows with her thumb and kissed her deeply. No more talking. Chloe thought back to their first meeting.

* * *

"Heatwave, help!" Aubrey called from underneath an SUV. The girl had super strength, but her arms were pinned. Chloe melted through the metal, and pulled her friend out.

"You okay, Amazon?" Chloe panted.

"Yeah, let's just get these bastards." She shot up into the sky and went after one of the Troublemakers, Blitz, and his clones.

Suddenly, a blast of water slammed into her and took her through a wall. When she regained her senses and tried to move, she found herself frozen. Literally. She quickly melted the ice, only to be knocked back by an icy wind. The only light was the hole she'd come through, so she couldn't see the face of the super who had her pinned against the wall.

"Hello, Heatwave. I've heard a lot about you. Ow, shit!" the obviously female villain growled as Chloe overheated her entire body, stumbling away from the now glowing girl.

"Oh really? Then you've heard about how I could easily burn you to a crisp," Chloe grinned, her hand now aflame.

"Ooh, that seems a little dark for you, Sunshine. However, even if you did grow the balls to do it, I'm almost positive you couldn't. I'm Freeze. Ice powers are hard to burn, you know," she held out her hand, smirking.

"Sunshine, really? And I'm almost positive that I could burn you." Chloe was more than a little weirded out by that fact that the girl wasn't trying to fight, just trying to shake her hand. But she accepted anyway.

"Okay, do it," Freeze challenged, gripping her hand and cooling it. Chloe watched with fascination as the ice coated her hand, only experiencing a small chill. She turned up the heat and locked eyes with the other girl, beginning the struggle of wills.

Steam began to rise from the handshake, the only physical representation of what was happening. Both girls were giving it their all, neither wanting to show weakness. They slowly inched closer and closer until they were nose-to-nose, never breaking eye contact. Freeze was sweating, a sensation she'd never experienced, and Chloe was shivering, a novel experience for her as well. Just as it became all too much, they broke apart, panting.

"Not bad, Sunshine," Freeze shakily breathed out.

"You weren't half bad yourself, Frosty," Chloe managed to get out between breaths.

"Frosty? I like it. You know, I've never met someone who could handle the cold like that. I definitely like you," Freeze grinned.

"Well, you're the first person I haven't burned, so I guess it's a firsts kind of day," Chloe winked playfully. She was a little shocked, to say the least, when the brunette leaned in and kissed her.

"Now our day of firsts is complete. Too bad it's not a day of seconds, or thirds," she smirked.

"How do you know there would be a second or third if it was?" the redhead bantered back.

"Oh, there will definitely be a second and third. I'll be seeing you, Sunshine," the noticeably short girl gave a mock salute, hopping out of the hole she'd created.

"Shit."

* * *

"So, giant problem: I may or may not be falling in love with a girl," Beca revealed slowly.

"Are you serious? How is that a problem? That's great! I'm so happy for you, Beca!" Jesse grinned, clapping her on the back as they weaved in and out of groups of businessmen on their way to work.

"The problem with that is that she's a superhero. One of the Bellas," Beca explained, momentarily grinning at the thought of Chloe.

"Oh my God, you're star-crossed lovers! A modern day Romeo and Juliet, your love doomed to fall prey to the circumstances of your opposing situations! I can just hear the score now, hard hitting rock songs and orchestral pieces full of trumpet and percussion for the fight scenes, a soft string quartet slowly joined by crashing cymbals and timpani rolls as the soundtrack to your passionate lovemaking, deep tubas and strong bass for the inevitable fallout, a nice little-" Beca smacked him out of his musical fervor.

"Jesse, this is not some movie for you to score! This is my life and I am putting her and myself in danger every moment it goes on!" Beca sighed, plopping down on the curb. Jesse quickly sat beside her.

"Listen, I know I might be coming from a biased perspective, being a cop and all, but maybe you should think about not being a bad guy. I mean, that's the whole reason there's any danger at all, right? If you really love her, you'll do it," the policeman rubbed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You're right, I know you are. I just... It's not something you can give up overnight, you know?" Beca shrugged.

"I know. Just think about it."


End file.
